Physical Rewritten
by Trephinia Cealyn
Summary: it's not exactly the same, cleaned up, hopefully a tighter plot. HarryDraco eventually other pairings. if you've read physical you know what's going on.


Physical

By Trephinia Cealyn

A/N: I'm rereading/rewriting Physical and Closer. I'm about four years older than when I first started this slash and while I love both of them the chapters are short, the writing can be sloppy, and the plot holes are a bit… well humongous. As long as doesn't chop my head off I want to keep the originals up just for a comparison because there could be DRASTIC changes. (Audible gasp, I didn't even know I was going to write that.) Also I've noticed that my characters, especially Harry and Draco are bipolar. And while it's fun to read and write yo-yo emotions it's kind of odd when the characters switch gears mid-chapter.

I would write a whole new fic but I like this one, and I like where I can take it once I clean it up and get the characters to behave somewhat realistically? Anyway if you like it, or if you liked the meandering old one let me know so I don't waste my time.

Chapter 1 – I Want to Take You Maybe

To say that his behavior that day was decidedly un-Malfoy was a vast understatement. Running around snogging your enemies and getting into frivolous fights was not the way to conduct oneself. Draco's father would in all likelihood kill him if he heard even a rumor about what had passed in the halls today.

Draco was as baffled as anyone by his behavior. He knew he liked boys, that wasn't a surprise but liking Harry Potter of all people was a surprise. Not using him for his body or to fuck with his head but actually liking him. Draco chuckled to himself; no one would believe this, so he didn't have anything to worry about it. His father wouldn't believe a rumor like this so no need to get worked up.

The day had started out innocently enough; Draco was in his usual sour mood at the Slytherin table trying to shake of Pansy Parkinson, who clung to him like a disease. He was mulling over a plate of bacon and toast and he caught his eyes wandering to the Gryffindor table feeling oddly jealous over the trio, Harry, Hermione, and Ron, who were chatting and laughing. Draco felt his jaw clench up.

"Draco, you simply must visit me over winter holidays," Pansy chattered on oblivious to Draco's lack of enthusiasm for the conversation. She hardly noticed him scarf down his breakfast and slip away from the table. Usually Draco enjoyed playing the part of the brooding teenager sentenced into a life predetermined for him with few important decisions left up to his discretion.

Draco's next class wasn't until after the morning break so he an hour to kill and what better way to spend it than antagonizing first years. On his way to the library to find a victim he happened across the youngest Weasley brat simpering by a portrait of fruit in a bowl. Draco grinned, perfect timing.

"Well, well what do we have here?" Draco attempted a smile and knew he looked very intimidating when he did so.

Ginny hiccupped and sniffled a bit but she gave Draco a defiant look and said, "Leave me alone Malfoy. Go bother someone else."

Draco put his hand on the wall next to her head effectively trapping her between him and the wall, "But I want to bother you." He reached out and brushed a few hairs out of her face. "Come on, tell me what's wrong."

She shoved him away, surprisingly strong for her size but Draco supposed it was due to her older brothers, "Look I don't want any trouble. Just leave me alone."

"Or what you'll get Ron?"

"No!" She said fiercely, "I can fight my own battles."

Draco put his hands up and backed away, "Battle? Honey, I'm not battling you, I'm provoking you."

Ginny tried to walk past him but he pushed her back to the wall. She let out a tiny sob, "I-I'm really not in the mood for this."

"Oh, the infamous Weasley temper begins to crack."

"Why are you picking on me?"

"Is that how you fight your brothers? Ask them nicely? Beg for mercy?"

"Leave her alone Malfoy." Harry Potter stepped in between the two and gave Ginny space to scurry away. Draco watched his prey running off and felt his anger rising.

"Look what you did Potter. Ginny and I were having a nice chat and you ruined it."

"You were bullying her."

"Would you like to take her place?" Draco said with an arched eyebrow.

Harry sighed and pushed past him, much more effective than when Ginny tried to get away, "I don't have time for you Malfoy." Draco caught up with him and grabbed his elbow.

"Don't brush me off Potter," Draco snarled, "you're forgetting your place."

Harry shook out of Draco's grip and pushed him roughly, "Why are you so physical today Draco? Where are you cronies?"

Draco shrugged, "Sometimes a man has to get his hands dirty."

"Well go dirty them somewhere else."

Draco scoffed, "Clever Potter, really clever."

"I'm not the brillant one whose attacking a girl with six older and stronger brothers."

"But she looks so cute when she's mad."

Harry balled his fists up, "Watch it Draco."

"You just said my name."

"So?"

"You've never used my name."

"So?"

"So, genius, you are slipping."

"Malfoy you are so tiring."

At this point Draco could feel the tension in the hallway bursting at the seams. They were going to get in a fight soon Draco knew it, and he was itching for a fight, he wanted to get his hands on Harry's body and beat it to a pulp, he wanted to feel those muscles… Draco shook his head.

"What I want to know Potter, is what is under your skin today? You look defeated. Hermione not putting out?"

Harry's eyes widened in rage and he was visibly shaking.

"Or is the problem on your end? Can you," Draco lowered his voice, "not get it up?" Draco saw the punch coming but he was too close to Harry to block it. It hit him squarely in the jaw and knocked him a few feet away. Draco smiled, he noted that he should keep his smiles to 3 a day and was skirting that limit, and punched Harry in the nose, which started a slow trickle of blood. Harry put his hand up to his nose and looked kind of shocked that he was in a fight this early in the morning. Draco punched him again and Harry tripped trying to avoid it and fell. Draco was on him in heartbeats straddling Harry and raising his fist in a threatening manner.

"For Christ's sake get off me Malfoy. We're both going to get detention."

"Scared Potter?"

"Of you hardly. We can't afford to lose the points."

Draco narrowed his eyes and felt something against his thigh. His eyes flew open in brief surprise before his Malfoy control kicked in. "Well, well, I see what the problem is between Hermione and you."

Harry looked embarrassed at his reaction and tried to squirm out from beneath Draco. Draco had a different idea in mind and leaned down until he was inches from Harry's neck. He flicked his tongue out and swirled it on the pale skin of Harry's neck. Draco thanked whatever God had placed them in a dusty sparsely used hallway.

Harry's squirms became more insistent and he was pushing against Draco's shoulders with both his hands.

"Malfoy stop." Harry murmured. "Malfoy…"

Draco pulled away from Harry's neck and moved until their mouths were inches from his lips, "Say my name."

"What?" Harry couldn't pull away any farther and his wand was trapped between his leg and Draco's thigh.

Draco kissed him harshly his tongue forcing Harry's mouth open, "Say my name."

"Malfoy."

Draco bit Harry's lower lip hard, "My first name."

Harry swallowed his pride and said, "Draco."

Draco smirked and pulled away from Harry. He stood up and sauntered away leaving the boy who lived breathless on the floor, "See you in Potions Harry, and you should get that nose looked at."

Ginny gasped from her hiding spot a few crannies away. She had stuck around merely to watch Harry hopefully kick Draco's ass but it didn't seem to be panning out that way with Draco doing most of the beating. She was semi-confused about Draco's remark about there being problems between Harry and Hermione but that confusion turned to shock when Draco began to attack Harry's neck. Her first thought was that Draco must be a vampire but when she saw Harry's face twisted in pleasure and anger she realized what was going on.

_Draco Malfoy is giving Harry Potter a hickey!_

She squeeked and flattened into her hiding spot as Draco walked away from Harry and she debated letting Harry walk away too, but then she looked out at him and he looked such a sorry sight with blood gushing from his nose and his fingers touching the spot on his neck where Draco's tongue had been playing.

Ginny peeked out farther and cleared her throat. Harry looked startled and scrambled to his feet.

"Uhh Ginny, hey, how much of that did you see?" Harry nervously ran a hand through his hair making it messier than usual.

"Don't worry I won't tell anyone. He attacked you, maybe we should tell someone." Ginny blurted out.

"No!" Harry blushed, "No, don't tell anyone."

Ginny decided to change the subject, "Here let me fix your nose."

"You know healing charms?" Harry was pretty impressed, healing charms were very advanced magic.

"With six older brothers there's a lot I know that no one realized I know."

Harry laughed, "That makes sense."

Ginny raised her wand and whispered the healing charm. Harry's nose felt instantly better.

"Thanks Ginny."

"No problem, look Harry aren't you and Hermione… you know dating?"

"Well I didn't ask him to kiss me! And we aren't exclusive or anything, we've been having problems. But I didn't want him to kiss me!" Harry protested.

"I know that Harry but you seemed to like it."

"What?! No, I didn't like it. No, no way. I'm not like that."

Ginny put her hand reassuringly on Harry's arm, "It's okay, look I didn't tell you this but the twins are like that."

"With each other?!" Harry gasped.

Ginny shook her head vigorously, "No, no of course not, with Lee Jordan, Oliver Wood, loads of boys." Ginny blushed, "I was the first they told."

"Well, that's nice and all but I'm really not like that."

"No? Harry you were practically moaning."

"Ginny just stay out of it." Harry snapped, "Why were you crying anyway?"

Ginny looked away, hurt that he would yell at her, "I stubbed my toe."

"Hey, come on, you saw me get mangled by Draco at least tell me what happened to you."

"Fine. I told my crush I liked him and he rejected me. Happy?"

"Who is it?"

Ginny laughed and punched Harry lightly on the shoulder, "I am not telling you that."

"Come on."

"No Harry, maybe if something were to come of it, but I am not telling you who rejected me."

"Can I guess?"

"You won't figure it out."

"Alright, alright. I'm gonna be late for Charms."

"I'll walk with you." Ginny offered.

Harry shook his head, "I need to think, clear my head, change my shirt maybe?"

Ginny smiled, "Alright, hey if you need to talk."

"Ginny, it's ok. I'm just confused."

"You should owl Fred and George."

"Maybe… I-I really should go." Harry looked very distraught. He shook his head a few times, "I'll think about it ok."

Potions was awkward for Harry and Draco. Harry, for one, had to work with Hermione and he had just kissed someone else, a male someone else, and liked it. Hermione and Harry weren't serious and Harry knew Hermione wouldn't be heartbroken but she might be more than a little upset. Ron would be supportive mostly because he had a major crush on Hermione but Harry was still replaying the kissing scene in his head. Why was Draco Malfoy straddling him such a turn on? He had never fantasized about boys before, but the way Draco nibbled on his neck, and the feel of his lips, and his chest pressing against…

"Mr. Potter," Snape hissed staring down his hooked nose, "if you are going to daydream you may do it during detention tonight at 7."

"Are you kidding me?" Harry mumbled under his breath.

Snape leered at him, "No Harry I am not kidding, and that smart remark has earned you detention tomorrow night as well. Would you care to try for more?"

"No Professor."

Draco snickered and dumped mandrake clippings in his potion. There was a loud bang and the potion exploded covering Snape in a sticky green substance. The Gryffindor half of the class held back laughter and the Slytherin half looked shocked. "Whoever did that will be joining Mr. Potter in detention the next two nights."

"Sorry Professor." Draco didn't look the least bit sorry, in fact he looked like he did it on purpose. Well, Harry knew at least that Draco was almost as good as Hermione in Potions so he wouldn't do something stupid like add an ingredient a step too soon, especially an ingredient that wasn't even called for in the potion.

Hermione slipped her hand into his under the table, "Sorry Harry, I know how much you hate him."

"Yea, tons." Harry pulled his hand away a bit too roughly. The period ended, and Harry yanked his bag over his shoulder. "I'll see you later Hermione." He left before she could respond intent on following Draco and confronting him about what had occurred earlier.


End file.
